Will the Rain ever end?
by Plushietiger
Summary: Hitsugaya leaves to take care of a mysterious mission but unknown to him dark things were about start in the plans of a mysterious group bent on finding someone no matter what the cost was. Even if they had to take all of Soul Society. Hitsuhina HIATUS
1. The Promise In Seemingly Calm Skies

Will The Rain Ever end?

Summary: Hitsugaya leaves to take care of a mysterious mission but unknown to him dark things were about start in the plans of a mysterious group bent on finding someone no matter what the cost was. Even if they had to take all of Soul Society. Hitsuhina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. End of story.

This is my first ever fanfiction and so far I think it sucks XP

Chapter Title: The promise in seemingly calm skies

Hinamori ran through the hallways towards the tenth division. Opening the door she said while gasping heavily

"Shiro-chan why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"

"Baka I'm not leaving yet, and it's Hitsugaya taicho" he sighed.

He didn't feel like arguing with her since he was going to leave soon.

"but, I was going to tell you something tomorrow when we go to the sakura grove!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"tell me what?"

Hinamori blushed

"that... that I-"

Hinamori was cut off by Matsumoto bursting in holding a sake bottle and was obviously drunk.

"Hey taicho wanna join us at the bar before you leave?" Matsumoto grinned and then she saw hinamori. Her grin then rivaled gin's and that was saying something.

"Or you could spend some private time with Hinamori and tell her about your fe-"

"MATUMOTO GET OUT"

"Fine, fine I'm going since you two obviously are having some alone time-"

The temperature lowered.

"MATSUMOTO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT I WILL-"

Hitsugaya was cut off by her rapid retreat. Matsumoto knew when to tease and when to escape from being frozen.

"Shiro-chan are you going to be ok?" Hinamori asked and frowned in worry.

"Of course I'll be ok now stop frowning bed wetter-momo" Hitsugaya replied.

Hinamori pouted at her nickname but, nevertheless was still worried and frowned even more. Hitsugaya sighed and lifted his hand slowly and touched her cheek. Hinamori blushed at the skin contact.

"I'll be ok Hinamori. Besides I leave tomorrow morning."

"Can we spend some time together then at the sakura grove now then?" Hinamori shyly asked. Hinamori then looked out the window and frowned. It was raining hard and she just noticed the loud pattering of the rain.

"Oh... nevermind then shiro-chan it's raining too hard." Hinamori frowned and looked at Hitsugaya. He was gone!"S-Shiro chan where are you?" Hinamori shivered and started walking towards Hitsugaya's room (A/N I'm not sure if they are connected... but just run with the story) The floor creaked as hinamori's steps echoed slightly. "Shiro-chan are you ok?" Hinamori reached towards the door handle. She was about to turn the doorknob when suddenly,

The door lurched open and Hinamori fell forwards.

"Ow... what was that" she groaned

"and what am I on top of?"

She looked down and saw Hitsugaya on the floor and she was sitting on his chest. Hinamori blushed furiously and jumped off of him. Meanwhile Hitsugaya's head was turned to hide his blush.

"Shiro-chan you scared me!" she pouted

"I just went to get these" He then showed two umbrellas in his hand.

Hinamori smiled and exclaimed "shiro-chan's so smart!"

"It's Hitsugaya taicho, and let's go before the rain gets even worse."

They both ran out of his office towards the sakura trees. The sky was dark with storm clouds but it was actually only around 5. Hinamori suddenly realized "Did you finish you're paperwork, shiro-chan?" Hinamori then started panicking.

"Won't you get in trouble if you don't finish it?! You have to ready for tomorrow and if we take too much time won't you have to stay up during the night?! Shiro-chan what if-"

Hitsugaya interupped "Hinamori stop worrying, I got let out of paperwork today since I have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Oh..." Hinamori blushed all the way to the sakura trees.

The trees flowers were wet but still held beauty. They sat down and Hinamori looked at the trees and smiled "Shiro-chan they're beautiful!" Hitsugaya blushed and looked away. ( A/N italics are someone's thoughts, obviously this is hitsugaya's thoughts) _Hinamori's so cute when she smiles like that. I wish I could tell her that I loved her but I'm not sure if she'll love me back. I'm happy with being friends right? I'm happy to just be by her side._

Hitsugaya's train of thought was cut off by Hinamoris voice: "Shiro-chan, I need to tell you something" she blushed and gained eye contact with hitsugaya. Momo's soft brown eyes met with toshiro's aqua-blue ones.

"I've always wanted to say that I lo-" hinamori was cut off by an announcement. "Hitsugaya must immediately report to the captains meeting room. I repeat hitsugaya must immediately report to the captain's meeting room.

"What were you saying hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked with a hint of urgency.

"I lo-"

"HITSUGAYA MUST REPORT TO THE CAPTAINS MEETING ROOM NOW!"

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm sorry hinamori you'll have to tell me later."

"Ok, shiro-chan" Hinamori replied sadly. She knew that Hitsugaya had to go there now or else he would get in trouble. He glanced back at her before he dashed away.

"Hitsugaya you have to Karakura town now instead of tomorrow." Yamamoto stated.

"What?! Why do I have to go know?!" Hitsugaya said a bit pissed off.

"The strage sightings Karakura town have increased dramatically. They need a captain NOW"

"Why me then?!" Hitsugaya growled.

Yamamoto silenced him with a burning glare. "All the other captains are on missions. Go now Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya reluctantly dashed off and muttered curses under his breath. He really wanted to know what Hinamori was going to tell him.

_Could she... love me? No hinamori only sees me as a friend. _He stopped by his office and grabbed his zanpaktou. He quickly sent a hell butterfly to hinamori to tell her that he had to leave and that they'll talk when he gets back. He then dashed to the portal, and slowly stepped into the darkness.

End of chapter 1.

Ok I dunno if the portals are dark but it sounds more dramatic XD

Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes though.

Please read and review, criticize but don't flame please.


	2. The Warning In The Light Mist

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Chapter 2: The warning in the light mist

A/N italics with quotation marks are when a persons zanpaktou speaks.

"Here's karakura town." Hitsugaya sighed. He started to walk but dazed off, wondering about what Hinamori was doing.

_What was she going to tell me?_

"_Maybe she likes you!" Hyourinmaru teased in a gruff tone._

_What are you talking about?! _Hitsugaya retorted sharply, but couldn't hide the blush on his face.

Suddenly he felt a strange reitsu from his left. Hitsugaya quickly turned to investigate the crash. He was met by pure silence.

_Pure silence?! That isn't possible._

Unsheathing his zanpaktou he slowly walked around while trying to sense where the reitsu was. _What the hell is this thing and where is it?_ Hitsugaya wondered. The reitsu flicked and hitsugaya sharply turned around. He took a few steps towards the wavering presence. A light mist rolled in as a flash appeared and the metallic clash of swords was heard.

"You're good little boy to deflect my attack" a mysterious voice smirked.

"but, not good enough." The smirk disappeared and hitsugaya saw a cloaked figure with a dark aura. Hitsugaya deflected his attack and put on a stoic face while thoughts raced through his mind:

_What the hell is this guy doing? I can barely feel his attacks." _Hitsugaya smirked but didn't notice the pounding in his head.

"_There's something weird with this guy toshiro. Be cautious, he might have something up his sleeves" Hyourinmaru warned. _Suddenly flashes were erupting in the space between Hitsugaya and the cloaked figure. Their swords clashed and as fast as hitsugaya went he could not land a blow. His opponent started to look to the side as if he was bored.

_Is he playing with me?!_ Hitsugaya thought, enraged he lurched forward in an attempt to strike the figure. The cloaked figure smirked and slashed hitsugaya in the chest. A look of pure shock was on his face as he was launched backwards through the air. He skidded as he landed, while breathing heavily. Hitsugaya wasn't bleeding but his heart felt unbalanced and uncontrolled.

"_Hitsugaya pay attention! This person is toying with you! It's best to run away."_

_I can still beat-_

"_HITSUGAYA retreat now unless you want to die!" Hyourinmaru commanded._

Hitsugaya scowled and was about to dash away when-

The cloaked figure appeared in front of him and stabbed Hitsugaya in the stomach. Blood spurted out of hitsugaya's mouth and his eyes widened in shock. The mist swirled around and dampened his once white captain's cloak which turned a deep shade of red around his stomach. "You have been warned Soul Society by the loss of Hitsugaya Toushiro . We are looking for someone and we will stop at no lengths to find it." And the presence disappeared. Hitsugaya balanced him self with his zanpaktou and staggered away. The mist blocked his vision, and he last thought _I have to warn everyone, I have to warn them about… about what…? _ before he blacked out and fell onto the street.

_I wonder what Shiro-chan is doing… _Hinamori wondered. She missed him terribly and wished that he didn't have to leave so suddenly. Her eyes welled up when she remembered what happened yesterday.

Flashback

Hinamori sat under the trees and wondered what was taking hitsugaya-kun so long. A Hell butterfly floated up to her and hinamori's eyes started to tear at the words she heard: **Hitsugaya Toushiro will leave immediantly due to dangerous circumstances. **Dangerous?! Will Shiro-chan be ok?! Hinamori paniced then listened to the rest of the butterflys message. **Hitsugaya's absence may last as short as a week to as long as a year. – that is all.** Hinamori burst into tears and ran out. Through her blurry eyes she saw Matsumoto enraged and shocked with a hell butterfly next to her also. She heard the same words and sobbed at how long he was going to be gone. Where are you shiro-chan?! Have you left already?! Can I still see you before you leave?! These desperate thoughts raced through her mind. She slammed open his door and saw nothing. He left already. "Shiro-chan I never got to say my feelings to you…" she whispered to herself. Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she slid down his door. Looking up at the sky she tried to calm down and wondered if he was looking at the sky too.

"Is he awake?" "I don't know idiot, and don't be so loud!"

Hitsugaya woke to these voices and looked at the faces above him.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Very funny midget. It seems like every time I see you, you seem to get shorter."

Ichigo almost braced himself for hitsugaya to hit him.

"Why isn't he hitting me?" ichigo asked rukia with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know ichigo, let me ask him. Hitsugaya are you ok?"

"Who the hell are you people and who's Hitsugaya?" Hitsugaya asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a pale expression.

"Ichigo... could he have lost-?"

"He's probably fooling with us" Ichigo interrupted.

"Seriously Hitsugaya, don't you recognize us?" Ichigo chuckled with a hint of nervousness.

"No I am not kidding. Who are you and... who am I?"

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N didn't see that coming did you? If you did I give you internet muffins X3. Please review T-T


	3. The Rain Falls As Fast As Tears

I just realized that my story's chapters are VERY SHORT. When I read it I was thinking –no wonder people don't review… IT'S HORRIBLE. Now I will try to improve with the start of chapter three X3

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach cause if I did it'd turn into a shojo manga for a few volumes….

Chapter 3: The rain falls as fast as tears

Hinamori was running through the streets of Seireitei. Her footsteps pounded as rain ran down her hair and clothes. She crashed into the wall as she rounded the corner; ignoring her injury she continued to run blindly while trying to forget the pain in her heart. It felt like her heart had died as she ran, farther and farther to get away from the cruel truth that she knew but couldn't escape from.

"Why?!" she gasped as she collapsed on the floor. She ignored the coldness seeping through her clothes, but that could never compare to the loneliness she held. Lying on the street she felt her temperature rise abnormally. She ignored her zanpaktou's worried voice as she fell into a half sleep.

"Hinamori?! What are you doing in the rain?!" Matsumoto shouted. She felt hinamoris forehead and grimaced. _Baka- Hinamori. Don't fall asleep in the rain._ Matsumoto slung Hinamori on her back and quickly left to the 4th division.

…………………………………………...X3...……………………………………..

"Is she going to be ok?" Matusmoto asked in a worried tone.

"She has a very high fever but she will be ok." Unohana replied. Her smile turned into a frown as she asked matsumoto

"Do you know why she was running in the rain and fell asleep on the street?"

"I don't know exactly why Unohara-san but I can guess why…"

Unohara nodded in agreement for she had also gotten the message about how long hitsugaya would be gone.

"She's really taking his leave badly since I heard that she was about to tell him something important."

"Heard as is rumors?" Unohara raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Tell the truth Matsumoto."

_Unohara can get the truth out of anyboby!_ _Matsumoto scowled._

"Ok, I actually followed them ok?

"You never change do you?" Unohara sighed.

"Nope!" she replied in a cheery tone.

"Please tell me when Hinamori wakes up Unohara-san." Matusmoto asked in a serious tone as she left the room.

"Of course I will Matsumoto."

…………………………………………...X3………………………………...……...…….

Matsumoto walked around with her umbrella and frowned as she thought about how hinamori was crying in the rain. _Taichou you baka, you made hinamori cry. Well I wonder how I'll survive now with so much paperwork._.. _Oh shit the paperwork! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! _ Matsumoto had shivers about what would happen if she didn't do any paperwork and hitsugaya taichou found out.

…………………...……………….X3…………………………………...………………

Reminder of what happened last time-

"_Ichigo... could he have lost-?"_

"_He's probably fooling with us" Ichigo interrupted._

"_Seriously Hitsugaya, don't you recognize us?" Ichigo chuckled with a hint of nervousness._

"_No I am not kidding. Who are you and... who am I?"_

Hitsugaya stared at this thing they called a "T.V" _What the hell does this thing do _Hitsugaya thought as he scowled and stared at the blank screen. He scowled as he remembered at what this teenager named 'ichigo' had just questioned him about.

Ichigo had poured a glass of water for himself and sat across from hitsugaya.

"Ok do you know what this is?" Ichigo asked as he pointed at the cup. 

"A cup, that's what it is dumbass."

Ichigo's vein popped out ever so slightly.

"Ok what's this?" and Ichigo pointed to a chair"

"It's a chair but I'm guessing you don't know since you're such a baka."

Ichigo's Vein enlarged and he asked another question.

"Do you know how to go to the bathroom?"

"I do and it seems like you don't by looking at your pants."

Hitsugaya smirked as ichigo noticed water that had spilled onto his pants.

Ichigos vein had become the largest it could be.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A CAPTAIN! YOU DIE NOW-"

Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia's hand slapped over his mouth and him being dragged across the living room to the kitchen.

After Ichigo had calmed down they had started to talk.

"What do we do ichigo? Hitsugaya seems to have lost his memories"

"We have to bring him back to soul society."

"Urahara's shop is closed for a month and the portal started construction to fix some glitches after hitsugaya left."

"Well… you could send them a... hell thingy that tells them messages!"

_Hell thingy? Rukia sighed in her mind. What a baka, but that's what's so cute about him. DID I JUST CALL KUROSAKI CUTE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I must be out of my mind since I would think that ichigo's cu-_

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed into her ear.

"THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" Rukia yelled right back.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION THEN WE COULD TALK ABOUT SHORTIES MEMORY LOSS PROBLEM WE HAVE."

"I WAS THINKING YOU INCONSIDERATE, STUPID BA-"

cough

Rukia's and Ichigo's heads turned to see Hitsugaya leaning in the doorway.

"If you weirdos are done screaming could you care to tell me what your plan is." Hitsugaya had a big angry vein mark on his forehead and was VERY pissed. Looks like hitsugaya's annoyance at the word shortie hadn't disappeared. The two coughed and Rukia began talking.

"Well your name is hitsugaya toushiro and you live in soul society."

_Soul society? What's that? Hitsugaya wondered._

"Why should I believe you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW COULD WE LIE-"

Ichigo pressed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"He's right Rukia. He has no reason to believe us."

Rukia scowled and whacked his hand off her shoulder.

"The only thing we can do is to send a message and wait for the instructions they give. Can you trust us for that while?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

"… fine." He scowled and walked back into the living room.

Rukia created a hell butterfly to send to Yamamoto and sent this message:

**Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo have found Hitsugaya Toushiro. He seems to have lost all his memories about himself and everything that has to do with soul society.**

End of chapter 3

Is it good?! I tried to include humor but it's really hard. Also im not really sure what Unohana calls Matsumoto (as in san, kun, chan, etc.) sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes

MUFFINS FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!


	4. The Dark Rain Has Only Started

Chapter 4: The Dark Rain Has Only Started

Well here's chapter 4 (which is my favorite number) I thank Caili-kun and kbookworm3 for reviewing HAH THEY GET MUFFINS! I also thank Caili-kun (again), kbookworm3 (again) and emo1girl for putting me on their alerts. ALSO i thank Caili-kun for telling me the correct way to spell yamamoto's name

A/N **BOLD is sometimes dreams**

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach would I be writing fanfiction?!

...

Hinamori was staring out the hospital window. _I shouldn't of broken down like that in the rain. I must have worried Rangiku-san. _Hinamori's eyebrows scrunched together in a worried expression. _But still... Hitsugaya is gone now..._Hinamori shook her head furiously _No! I'll have to be strong! Shiro-chan probably doesn't want me to be sad. _

"Hinamori?" Unohara walked into the room.

"Yes, Unohara-taicho?"

"Are you feeling ok?"

Hinamori looked down. She knew that she wasn't only asking about her physical heath.

"I... I'll be ok Unohara-taicho"

Unohara smiled and replied "it seems that your fever is gone now so you can leave."

"Ano... Can I ask something?"

"Yes you can hinamori."

"How long was I asleep?"

"... 2 days"

"2 DAYS?!"

"Calm down hinamori, it was because of a lot of mental stress and you had a high fever."

Hinamori sighed. "I guess I'll go now since I probably have a lot of paperwork." The idea of paperwork did'nt excite her that much. Hinamori got off the bed and shuffled out of the room.

"Arigato Unohara-taicho."

Unohara smiled and replied "No problem Hinamori."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hitsugaya frowned and stared out the window. _Why don't I remember anything? I only remember my name and basic things. I... I feel like I'm forgetting something. Or is it someone? Who is this person I'm forgetting is it-_Hitsugaya's thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in his head. _What the hell?...It seems like whenever I try to remember something my head reacts badly. _He sighed and looked around for the people called 'Ichigo' and 'Rukia'. _The orange haired guy had a short temperature and the short raven haired girl had an ever worse one. They must be some people I forgot._ Hitsugaya wanted to get out but before they told him to stay put and be quiet. Usually he would go out anyways but he had nothing with him except for his black hakama and his weird white cloak.

_Flashback_

"_We'll have to wait for Yamamoto to respond back before we can do anything." Rukia told the two_

"_Why do we have to wait?! Can't we just tell him everything?!"_

"_BAKA. Even if we tell him it doesn't assure that hitsugaya will trust us WHICH WAS WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE."_

_Rukia turned to Hitsugaya and asked_

"_Do you trust us?"_

"_no."_

"_see now?!"_

"_oh." Ichigo had an ashamed look on his face, well, because HE WAS the one who pointed that out last time._

_Suddenly Rukia's phone rang._

"_Ichigo we've got hollow. We have to go"_

_Ichigo nodded then turned to hitsugaya._

"_You can't leave here."_

"_Why should I listen to you?" _

"_CAUSE I SAID SO." Ichigo yelled._

"_Rukia glared at ichigo which sent a clear message that was 'shut up and calm down baka.'_

"_You have no where to go and no money to buy anything" Rukia explained._

_Hitsugaya nodded. He knew this from the beginning but just liked messing with carrot-top's head. Ichigo was about to take a pill but Rukia stopped him._

"_Kon might bother hitsugaya. Besides you don't want your body back all beat up."_

"_How are we going to get out of our bodies then?"_

"_The old fashioned way." Rukia grinned and she took a red glove out of her pocket. Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to inch away. _

"_Not the glove!"- BANG_

_Ichigo's body was now slumped on the floor and another Ichigo was standing up in a black hakama identical to the one hitsugaya was wearing.He had a giant sword on his back. Rukia somehow got out of her gigai herself and dragged ichigo's body and her gigai to a closet. She then motioned for ichigo to follow. _

"_We'll be back fast. REMEMBER don't go anywhere." Rukia disappeared in a blur._

"_Foods in the fridge if you're hungry." Ichigo then disappeared too._

_Hitsugaya stared at the floor and wondered- what's a fridge again?!_

_-back to the present_

Hitsugaya started pacing. _I'm bored out of my mind. Now what._ It was then when he discovered... THE T.V.! _Might as well try to figure out what this is. _Hitsugaya walked up to it and tried to read the buttons on it. Making no sense of what they said he pushed the green one. Suddenly noise came out and pictures were on the screen. Pictures of People playing tennis flashed across. Their jackets said SEIGAKU. Hitsugaya fell back and was shocked. _WHAT IS THIS THING?! _He quickly pushed the green button again and decided to... "save" it for another day. In other words he did not like this weird box that made HIM surprised. He groaned and flopped down onto the couch. He was bored and slightly tired. _Might as well sleep._ He then started to dream...

"**Shiro-chan when will you come back?" a mysterious voice asked.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Shiro-chan it's me!"**

"**... Who are you?" Hitsugaya was confused **_**Who is this girl?**_** He wondered.**

**Her voice sounded sweet and warm.**

"**Shiro-chan it's me! Hinamori."**

"**I don't know anyone named Hinamori."**

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori sat up abruptly in her bed. _Did shiro-chan... forget me?! He wouldn't have! He's ok right? He wouldn't would he?_ Hinamori was clammy and scared. She broke into sobs and clasped her hands together as if she was in prayer. "Please be ok shiro-chan... for me." Outside the window rain was falling heavily in the dark sky, slightly foreshadowing what was going to happen in the future.

END OF CHAPTER 4

This is my favorite chapter so far X3

The T.V. show/ anime was VERY obvious so I wonder if anyone can guess what it was….

Next chapter I'll probably start off with when hitsugaya woke up. Once the story unfolds more there'll be more about whats going to happen in soul society..

NOTE- this is before Aizen betrays everyone. The only reasons he was not meantioned was:

1. I hate him.

2. Hinamori's too sad to even THINK about aizen.

He will appear in the future. ALSO someone the HHFM will hate forever will appear in the future. A hint? Whose house is hitsugaya staying at right now?


	5. The Rain's Unforgiving Cold

Chapter 5: The Rain's Unforgiving cold.

Disclaimer- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? I don't own bleach.

Haha In this chapter I'll introduce someone (most of) the HHFM hates... and hates. Personally I don't hate her unless she's paired with Hitsugaya.

Ok This is spoiling the person who I'm talking about but- Yuzu and Karin are about the same "age" as Hitsugaya and Hinamori look which is around 16? 15?

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach it would be updated EVERY DAY!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hinamori Momo please report to Yamamoto's office"

Hinamori lifted her head off her desk and yawned. She had been helping Rangiku-san with the paper work. Getting off her chair she picked off a piece of paper stuck to her cheek and ran to Yamamoto's office.

"Hinamori reporting." She said as she opened the door and faced Yamamoto.

_Could it be news about shiro-chan? I hope he's ok..._

"We have news about Hitsugaya."

"Is shir- I mean Hitsugaya-taicho ok?" Hinamori felt relieved and wasn't worried anymore."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro was found by Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."

_So he's ok! Wait... what does he mean by found?_

"Hitsugaya was found stabbed in the street-"

Hinamori's face paled and she gasped. Chills ran down her back as the Rain still was heard pounding on the streets outside.

"- and drained of all memories about and related to soul society."

"wait... does he... does he remember... me?"

Silence only filled by the rainfall outside.

"No."

**Thump**

Hinamori had collapsed on the floor. _Hitsugaya... doesn't... remember me? _Was her last thought as she blacked out due to pure shock.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo and Rukia appeared in from of Ichigo's house.

"So what do we do about Toushiro?" Ichigo asked.

"I think we should let him stay at your house until he can go back to soul society. Then we'll let someone else take care of it."

"Well I hope the Kurosaki home is humble enough for a captain to stay in." Ichigo remarked sarcastically.

Rukia turned pale. "Speaking of the Kurosakis... aren't your dad and sisters home?"

"Shit." Ichigo slammed open the door to see... nobody there.

"YOU GOT ME ALL WORRIED FOR NOTHING YOU-" Ichigo was interrupted by Rukia "wait... there's nobody here."

"Isn't that good?!" Ichigo the dumbass asked.

"I MEAN WHERE'S HITSUGAYA?!"

"oh... OH WHERE IS HE?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS ASKING YOU BAKA!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK ME BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!"

-"um. Hello?"

Ichigo turned with his mouth wide open and saw... Hitsugaya standing in the doorway. In the middle of a fight with Rukia. Again.

"Did you go anywhere?" Rukia asked.

"No."

"Did you eat anything?"

"No. Ichigo here, being the baka he is didn't tell me what a 'fridge' is."

Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"BAKA! Do you think he knows what a fridge is?!"

"Well I'm sorry!" Ichigo's sarcastic tone was evident.

"I thought that shortie here knew what a fr-"

Ichigo was cut off by a shoe smacking onto his forehead. Hitsugaya's vein mark was showing and he muttered darkly "don't. ever. call. me. short."

Ichigo lifted his head and nodded. _Damn Toushiro is still strong._

"So did we get a reply from this man called Yamamoto?"

"Not yet. It should be coming soon if the message got to him."

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Well I don't know where my dad is and my sisters so I guess you could sleep in-"

**CRASH**

Ichigo's dad had crashed in.

"ICHIGO!!" he leaped towards him in a flying kick but Ichigo deflected it and kicked him in the head. Yuzu went to the wall to inspect if her dad was ok but Karin didn't care. Looking around she saw a **hot **guy. He had spiky snow white hair and was wearing a black Hakama. Hitsugaya turned and had eye contact with her. Karin blushed and looked away. _Oh my god he has amazing eyes. _Hitsugaya meanwhile was confused. He brushed her aside and gained eye contact with Ichigo. His glare obviously meant: _What now genius? Or should I say BAKA BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!_

Ichigo returned his glare with his own which said: _Don't worry I'll think of something!_

"Um Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked in her 'innocent' voice.

"Yes Rukia?" Mr. Kurosaki had a huge bump on his head that was throbbing.

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro who is me and Ichigo's friend. He... He has family problems and..." Rukia out her head in her hands and began 'sobbing'.

"I... don't think I can talk about it!"

"You don't have to Rukia-chan!" Mr. Kurosaki had big tears pouring down his face while Yuzu was crying too.

"Can... can he stay over for a while his parents... –sob put here- calm down?"

"OF COURSE!!" Rukia smiled evilly as her hands covered her face.

Mr. Kurosaki flew towards Rukia to hug her but Ichigo kicked him, once again, in the face.

"Don't touch Rukia you lecher."

Mr. Kurosaki squirmed up back to ichigo and whispered: "Does ichigo here have a crush on someone?"

Ichigo blushed and threw the nearest thing, which was the table. A mess of broken table pieces and plaster from the wall coated Mr. Kurosaki as only his leg showed which was twitching.

"What did he ask?" Rukia questioned.

"Nothing." Ichigo turned his head and Rukia shrugged.

"Hitsugaya-kun can stay in Ichigo's room right?" Yuzu smiled and turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to protest but Rukia sent him a death glare.

"Uh... yeah, sure."

Hitsugaya's head pained. _Hitsugaya-kun seems so familiar. Where... where did I hear that before? Who called me that-_ Hitsugaya's thoughts were cut off by a stab to his head.

His eye flinched and he frowned.

"Oh! Uhh I guess you don't want me to call you that..." Yuzu looked down.

Ichigo sent a glare at Hitsugaya but he didn't notice because his head hurt too much.

"How about Hitsugaya-chan!" Yuzu smiled with her happy flower aura.

"Uh... ok" Hitsugaya replied. The pain in his head had gone away once he stopped trying to remember. _I'll try later when I'm alone._

Karin at the time was still staring at Hitsugaya, while he was ignoring her looks completely.

"Let's go upstairs now." Ichigo motioned for Hitsugaya to follow him upstairs.

"So where do I sleep?" Hitsugaya asked with a bored expression.

"Well I sleep in the closet so you can sleep on Ichigo's bed.

"WHERE DO I SLEEP THEN?!"

"THE FLOOR BAKA!"

"WHY ME THEN?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A GUEST TOO SO SHUT UP!"

Ichigo frowned and accepted that. Hitsugaya meanwhile stood on his bed and looked at his lamplight. Pushing it up slightly he discovered a dark section which was empty and clean. "Can I sleep here?"

"In the lamplight?"

Hitsugaya sighed. "In this part above it."

Ichigo stood on his bed and looked too. "Wow! When did my dad have this installed?!" There was even a cover so you don't get burned from the heat. Ichigo opened a different closet than the one Rukia slept in and took out a futon and a pillow. Throwing it to Hitsugaya he said "this should be enough right?"

"Good enough for me." Hitsugaya then climbed up and laid down on the futon. Up in the 'alcove' he could still hear the rain and shivered unconsciously.

_Who is it that called me Hitsugaya-kun? I... can't remember who... is she- _A huge headache erupted in his mind. _What the hell? AGH!_ His head pounded hard as he rested his head. _That failed. Might as well go to sleep and try another time tomorrow._ Hitsugaya turned to his side and fell asleep. Underneath him everyone was sound asleep too. The coldness of the rain only reached Hitsugaya in the depths of his empty heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yeah… I know Hinamori's part is short again but it will get longer! Karin is now in the story for some more romance and DRAMA! Ha ha yeah so basically the only progress in this chapter is that Hinamori finds out that he lost his memories and that Karin was introduced to the story.

COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS! COME ON PEOPLE ITS ONLY A CLICK AWAY AND A FEW (or more) ENCOURAGEING/CRITISIZING WORDS!


	6. Chilling To the Skin

Chapter 6: Chilling To the Skin

Sorry this chapter took so long XD. In this chapter you'll be seeing more of Hinamori's side and more action I guess? Check out my other stories like The Chocolate Shop.

………………………………………………………

Hinamori woke up to see the sadly familiar 4th division walls. Standing up she felt a little dizzy and held onto the bedstead. Once her sight steadied she walked slowly towards the door and opened it to find the hallway empty. Sticking to the wall just in case she slipped out of the 4th division. Once she was out she began to run towards the 10th division. _Tell me it was a dream! Please tell me it's not true!_ Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as the wind blew in her face. Slipping in front of his office she landing on the wet ground. Mud splattered on her black hakama, the cloth holding her bun loosened letting parts of her hair fall onto her face. Hinamori staggered back up and leaned up against the door. Sliding it open she walked in and closed it silently behind her.

"So... did you really forget me Shiro-chan?" Hinamori whispered.

She walked over to his desk and looked around his things. Her fingers drifted over what was left by him before he left. She turned her head as she saw his door open. Standing in the doorway was a lower shinigami she didn't know. His hair was dark purple and his hair was pulled into high ponytail. His Zanpaktou hung at his back the same way Hitsugaya's was but was a dark blue. The color of his eyes were a chilling gray that looked cloudy and he wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth. Hinamori was confused._ Why is this person here?_ Hinamori's confusion was probably obvious because the shinigami started to talk.

"I'm here too look for Hinamori-fukutaicho"

Hinamori nodded her head. "That's me."

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho told me to bring you to where she wants to meet you"

Hinamori nodded and started to walk behind him. _What does Matsumoto want to tell me? _They walked for a while along the streets that were strangely empty.

"So what's your name?" Hinamori felt uncomfortable since the air between them was very awkward. She was answered by silence and he led her to an office that Hinamori couldn't recognize. She walked to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Turning around she asked "Are you sure this is the place?" She was once again greeted by silence and she turned back around._ What's this symbol on the door? Is it a sea-" _Hinamori thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain to her neck. The man picked up her body up and touched the door. The seal broke and he smirked. "The name is Kasada." It started to rain and water still came in the room. He then set her down on the floor where an unconscious Matsumoto was also there. Kasada walked up to Hinamori while his hand was glowing a dark purple. His finger touched her forehead and the glow then surrounded her. He then walked over to Matsumoto and kicked her. Matsumoto crashed into the wall and coughed violently.

"What do you want from me?! Why are you-" Matsumoto gasped as she saw Hinamori standing up next to Kasada.

"Hinamori?" Matsumoto stood up slowly as Hinamori unsheathed her zanpaktou. Her eyes were open but showed no emotion and were a cold gray as she started to walk towards Matsumoto. She suddenly disappeared and Matusmoto immediately deflected her slash to her left.

"Wha?" Hinamori was now slashing at her faster and stronger than she usually was. Her reitsu was now climbing higher and higher which already was almost captain level. Matsumoto only could deflect her attacks as Hinamori left no openings at all. Hinamori stepped back for a second and used a seal on her. _What is this seal?!_ Hinamori stepped up to her a raised her zanpaktou above her head. She swung it down and Matsumoto braced herself for the pain. A few seconds passed with silence and Matsumoto opened her eyes to see Hinamori paused with her sword centimeters from her head. Hinamori's eyes flickered from gray to her warm brown as Hinamori whispered

"Ran...giku-san?" Hinamori then threw her zanpaktou to the side and backed away. Her eyes flickered quickly between gray and brown.

"Stop... s- STOP IT!" Hinamori yelled as her hands were on her head. Matsumoto noticed Kasada in the corner scowling.

"YOU! What are you doing to Hinamori?!"

Kasada snapped his fingers and Hinamori turned unconscious. He then put on a pair of gloves and pulled Hinamori's zanpaktou out of the wall.

"I guess I'll have to finish this myself."

"What are you-"

Matumoto was cut off by slashes erupting all over her body. She was losing blood quickly and her mind was getting clouded.

"Don't worry I won't let you die" he then used the hilt to knock her out and stabbed the wall next to her leaving the sword there. Kasada then released the seal holding Matsumoto up and there was a trail of blood on the wall as she slid down. He picked Hinamori up and put her down in front of Matsumoto with her hands on her sword. The water partly flooded the room as they laid in puddles of water and mixed blood.

"I'll come back for you later Hinamori-kun"

The purple aura faded out as he disappeared into the rain.

………………………………………………………………

Hinamori's eyes squinted open. _Where am I?_ Hinamori sat up slowly and looked around her. She was in a pure white room with only a bed and a door at the side. The last thing she remembered was seeing Matsumoto in some kind of seal and trying to overcome a weird presence in her mind. Moving the blanket off she noticed she was also in a pure white yukata and her hair was down. Getting up she started walking towards the door she _saw_ that there was a reverse window that let people see inside the room but didn't let her see them. The door suddenly opened to show Unohara. Unohara closed the door behind her and frowned. She could see the confusion in Hinamori's eyes and the deep sadness within. _What are they going to do with Hinamori?_

"Unohara-taicho?"

Unohara put on a smile. "Yes Hinamori?"

"...Where am I?"

"... I'm sorry Hinamori I can't answer that right now."

"Why am I here?"

Unohara turned her head away so Hinamori couldn't gain eye contact.

"They suspect... that you nearly killed Matsumoto."

Hinamori gasped. "How do they think I would do that?!"

"They found you, unconscious holding your sword stabbed into the wall next to Matsumoto's body, bleeding to death, with her blood on your sword."

"I... I would never..." Hinamori was shocked. She **knew** she didn't do that willingly but she had no proof that she wasn't the one who injured Rangiku.

"Is... Is Rangiku-san ok?"

"She's alive but unconscious."

Hinamori looked towards Unohara to see her not angry, but worried.

"I didn't do that... you believe me right Unohara-taicho?"

Unohara was silent for a while.

"I don't think you did that Hinamori, but others may think you did."

Hinamori nodded and walked back to the bed. She just found out her love had forgotten her and now one of her best friends was now unconscious and evidence pointed that she had almost killed her. It was too much for Hinamori to take as she laid on the bed to escape into the darkness of sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Hitsugaya woke with a start. He looked at a clock that Ichigo had put up next to his bed and saw it was 6:00 AM. _Did I wake up at this time everyday? _Hitsugaya then opened the 'door' and jumped down. He landed right on the window stand next to the bed, almost landing on ichigo's stomach. Walking over he opened his door and wandered to the kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs and stared out the window. It was still dark out as the sun was about to rise soon. He ran silently back to Ichigo's room and scribbled a note.

_Out. Don't look for me I'll be back at 8._

Hitsugaya only wrote the note so they wouldn't look all over the place for him. He noticed some clothes folded and put on the desk with a note on it.

_Clothes so you don't go running around in a hakama._

Hitsugaya smirked and went to the bathroom to change. Coming out he was in a plain black t-shirt and straight blue jeans. He then opened Ichigo's window and jumped out, landing on the cold pavement. Shoving his hands in his pockets he then wandered around randomly. Walking by a park it was about 7:30, he saw a gang of boys picking on a shorter boy. He walked towards them to see if they were hurting him. The group was mad of school boys.

"leave him alone." Hitsugaya had a hatred against tall people who picked on short people, because there were, well, short.

"So the shortie is going to help the shortie?" the apparent leader of the group said.

A vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead.

"What did you call me?"

They all snickered. "I said **shortie**-"

He was cut off by Hitsugaya kicking him so he flew and crashed into the swings. Everyone stared at him as Hitsugaya scoffed and turned to the rest of the group. He glared at them and the air seemed to get colder. The air cleared to reveal the small boy lying on the floor. He had light purple hair that reached about 1 inch above his neck and bright gray eyes. His bangs reached his eyes and one part on each side reached his shoulder. He was silent in shock as he looked at his white haired hero. Hitsugaya's turquoise cold eyes contacted with his and he shivered. Hitsugaya turned around and began to walk back to Ichigo's house.

"Wa- wait!" Hitsugaya stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"What's your name?"

Hitsugaya continued walking but answered him as he walked away.

"It's Hitsugaya."

The boy smiled and got up. Dusting himself off he began to walk to school happily. When Hitsugaya came back to the house he saw Ichigo talking to Rukia seriously.

"Did she really do that?"

"They're not sure yet but it seems so."

"Do you think she really did that?!"

"Of course not baka! Hinamori would never do that!"

_Hinamori? Why does that seem so familiar?_

"What do you think they're going to do?"

"It seems that Matsumoto was near death by the time they found her."

"Is she ok?!"

"Yes, she's ok but still unconscious."

The two then noticed Hitsugaya in the doorway.

"Ah Hitsugaya I need to tell you something" Rukia said. Hitsugaya nodded and followed her into Ichigo's room.

"Soul Society has told me they are sending someone to bring you back"

"I'm guessing that's where I'm from?"

"Yeah, they should be coming, right about now."

2 shinigami's came through the portal right in Ichigo's room.

"Good luck Hitsugaya" Rukia smiled.

Hitsugaya walked towards the portal they opened but heard Ichigo's voice.

"Oi! Think you'd leave without letting me say good-bye Toushiro?!

Hitsugaya smirked.

"Apparently so baka."

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled as Hitsugaya disappeared with the shinigami.

Rukia smiled but it turned into frown as she thought about Hinamori. _What is going to happen to her?_

…………………………………………………………………

This time Hinamori's part was more important than Hitsugaya's! How do you guys think of Kasada? Review Review Review! Also Kasada is made up by me, and the little boy. I decided not to put Aizen in this fanfic. I also need some inspiration to keep this story going good. Sorry for any grammer mistakes and/or spelling mistakes. Thanks to all of the reviewers and people who put me on alert :3


	7. The Floodgates Are Weakening

Chapter 7: The Floodgates Are Weakening

Here's Chapter seven for the people who are actually reading this XD Well I just realized that my chapter titles had all started with 'the' before chapter 6 in which I broke the pattern. All the thanks are at the bottom of this chapter and this chapter revolves more around Toushiro. I also realized I was **STUPID **in the last chapter to make Hitsugaya go back soul society while all my ideas revolved around Hitsugaya going to school. I guess last time I thought that nothing HitsuHina would happen then since Hinamori is confined because they think she almost killed Matsumoto. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and it's characters I do own Kasada, the little boys and the bullies.

…………………………………

A black portal warped in soul society and Hitsugaya stepped out with his two escorts. It seemd that Hitsugaya had stayed calm throughout the portal because he was subconsciously was getting used to all the weirdness that was happening lately. The two shinigami led him through the empty streets. It was late at night so no one was walking around and the only ones awake could not see Hitsugaya due to the darkness that shrouded the figures. One shinigami was silent and freakishly tall with bright white hair gelled into short spikes. The other seemed cheery and had long seemingly black hair. His or her's face was uncovered to show a petite face with piercing eyes. Hitsugaya didn't inspect them further as he tried to figure out who the girl was that was in his dream. His heart ached strangely as he thought of her and he wondered to himself, _is she important to me? Were we friends? Or even maybe... lovers? _Hitsugaya was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of one of the shinigami's. It turned out to be the shorter one talking to the taller one about a girl named **Hinamori**. Hitsugaya's heard stung a little from hearing that name but Hitsugaya ignored it as he showed no sign of pain.

"As I was saying that girl named **Hinamori** is in questioning for hurting Matsumoto. **Hinamori** seemed to have stayed silent for now. Well it is painfully obvious that this **Hinamori** almost killed Matsumoto probably over some **petty** argument. Well it does seem like **Hinamori **is a **horrible **fuku-taicho." All throughout the conversation the tall man just nodded his head in agreement. Anger bubbled in Hitsugaya as his head hurt painfully by now. Every single time he/she had said the name **Hinamori** a spike of pain erupted in his mind, and it didn't help that Hitsugaya also felt unexplainable anger for insulting her. Hitsugaya still kept a still face though as he continued to follow them. He didn't want to show any type of weakness to the shinigami because, well he didn't like looking weak in front of others especially strangers. They ended up in front of a empty building that seemed to have the number 10 imprinted on the wall. They slid open the door to reveal an empty office and Hitsugaya hesitantly walked in. His sandals almost scuffed the floor as the sound of his foot steps filled the air. Hitsugaya stopped at the desk and turned around to find the door closed and the 2 shinigami's inside the room.

"You can leave now" Hitsuagaya stated confused and now a bit more cautious. The two grined and started to walk towards him at an almost leisurely pace. Hitsugaya backed up and searched his desk out of the corner of his eye to protect himself. The two suddenlt dashed forward and he grabbed anything off his desk and tried to defend himself. Sadly Hitsugaya's chances of winning were very very low since: one- he didn't have his zanpaktou. Two- he couldn't use his ice powers since he lost his memory. And three- he was up against to people who did have zanpaktous and seemingly full memories. The only stroke of luck he had was that the item he grabbed off his desk had glass on it so when Hitsugaya swung and hit one of the two with it, it shattered and made a loud noise. The darker haired one smirked comicly at the small wound Hitsugaya inflicted but was unfazed as the white haired 'shinigami' grabbed Hitsugaya by his collar and slammed him against the wall with only one hand.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro is it not?" the darker haired one grinned. Hitsugaya responded by spiting into his face. The white haired shinigami lifted him off the wall and slammed him back, causing Hitsugaya to cough blood.

"What should I call you then as a nickname maybe Hitsu-san or **shiro-chan**-" Unexplainable anger consumed Hitsugaya and he kicked him as hard as he could in the face. Hitsugaya **hated **anybody saying it other than... than that girl in his dream.

"It seems he responds to that nickname. Let's cut to the chase then **shiro-chan**" anger was on his face as he gestured for his white haired partner to make sure Hitsugaya didn't kick him again. Hitsugaya was slammed into the wall countless times but no one seemed to come from the noise.

"Do you think someone's coming to save you **shiro-chan**?!"

Hitsugaya was only able to scowl from being out of breath from the endless beating.

"Stop Bakunei" the onslaught immediantly stopped and Hitsugaya's head was down, while he tried to get his breath back.

'So **shiro-chan **how are you enjoying your stay in soul society huh?" he then grinned and punched Hitsugaya swiftly in the stomach.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it since you're never coming back here again" he whispered into Hitsugaya's ear.

"You are coming with us." He then turned around and opened a portal almost identical to a regular shinigami's except it was slightly different and had a malevolent glow about it.

"Come **Shiro-chan**. I think you might want to meet the leader of this whole thing" He then stepped with the shinigami named 'Bakumei' with and unconscious Hitsugaya on his back and disappeared into the night.

END OF CHAPTER 7

ONLY 1,222 WORDS?! i'm ashamed of myself. Blech. I don't like this chapter it's much much too short. Don't worry though the next chapter shall be soon. I already have most of it planned out already I just need to refine it a bit. Anyone know if Bakumei is a real word? I don't want to accidently put someone's name as a Japanese curse word or something 0.o

Pronounciation: Ba-ku-mei ba as is what the sheeps say, ku as in kunai, mei as in maybe without the be.

Thanks to:

**Unformidable trust** for reviewing. THE ONLY REVIEWER FOR CHAPTER 6. ONLY I TELL YOU! What happened to my 3 other people on alert? What happened?! I love reviews they are my only thing keeping me going to update faster. SOMEONE GIVE ME A LONG REVIEW T.T I'm happy I have 400 hits. And only 6 reviews. COME ON YOU 364 PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT REVIEWING! Sorry for any grammar mistakes (we all know by now about those) Read and Review please :3


	8. Infection Through the Water

Chapter 8: Infection Through the Water

I typed the beginning a long time ago but was too busy with SCYSF to finish it. Now answering to what Caili-kun said in the review I did type that I should have made Hitsugaya go to school. But then I realized that if he does then what about Hinamori? She's not going to be at the school and how am I going to weave the bad-guys in a way that I felt was DRAMATIC and serious? I am going to say though I **loved **you're idea (to Caili-kun) it was dramatic, original and very amazing. Problem is I want this fic to be long and very unique? Well I'll try to be unique and the idea I have in my head right now hopefully is good in you guys viewpoints. (I may take some things from Caili-kun's review though) And Karin will come in the future. She will come. Also this story in my review is kinda like a sandwich in my head. I'm on one side with one slice of bread but I have to get through the unknown filling to get to the other piece of bread which I already know. So I know the end but I don't know the middle.

………………………………………

Hinamori stared at the white wall in front of her. Today was the day they would question her about what had happened with Matsumoto. Overnight she was dead to the world as she tried to sleep off her fatigue and worries. Right now millions of questions swarmed in her mind, asking about what she should do, how she should try to defend her self and what were they going to do about Shiro-chan?

"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori whispered as she looked around the room for anything to think about that would distract her. The air was still and quiet until the door slowly creaked open to show 4 lower shinigamis with the same neck chain that they used when Rukia was taken to the tower. Hinamori was silent as they led her to the captains meeting room where supposedly most were gathered. Her head was down throughout the walk because if she raised it a guard would glare at her and Hinamori would slowly lower her head back down. The four suddenly stopped as they pushed open the door to reveal most of the captain sitting in their chairs and Yamamoto at front. The four hurriedly unclasped the neck chain and shuffled quickly out of the room. The room held only six captains in total. The captains were Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Zaraki Kenpachi and Yamamoto Genryusai.

(A/N I put full names since I'm going to address them by last names)

Unohara, Ukitake and Kyoraku smiled at her while Kuchiki's face was expressionless and Zaraki grinned in his usual slightly maniacal yet happy manner. Yamamoto was silent as he motioned her to step closer. Her steps were the only noise in the silent courtroom as Hinamori hesitantly inched closer to the number of powerful captains.

"Hinamori Momo?" Yamamoto's stern voice resounded throughout the room and seemed to give Hinamori an air of inferiority. She nodded quickly and Yamamoto's eyes were open as he stood up.

"Hinamori Momo is suspected of attempting to kill vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku. She was found unconscious next to Matsumoto Rangiku's near dead body with a sword in her hand, stabbed in the wall. The sword has blood of Matsumoto Rangiku so the weapon is clear."

"Matsumoto is currently in stable condition, but unconscious." Unohara said, answering the main silent question in the air.

"The accused may start in her own defense" Yamamoto then sat back down slowly. Hinamori took those words as her cue to start to try to explain what happened.

"First thing is, is that I didn't kill Rangiku-san" she began hesitantly.

"I was in the tenth division, for... private matters when a lower ranked shinigami came and said Matsumoto wanted to see me, and that she sent the shinigami to find me."

"The shinigami's name?" Yamamoto asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I never found out his name. He wore a white mask over his nose and mouth, his hair was dark purple and pulled into a high ponytail and his eyes... they were chilling and gray. Actually I'm not sure if he is a he" as Hinamori continued her voice raised and became more steady.

"I followed him until we stopped at an office, and the streets were strangely empty. There was a weird seal on the door but after that, I don't remember anything but a few blurs."

The room was silent for a few seconds as the captains contemplated what Hinamori had said. The captains talked in hushed whispers among themselves, but with the knowledge that every word they said was kept in Yamamoto's decision. Yamamoto seemed to pause before he tapped his cane on the floor to command all attention.

"I have decided to keep Hinamori Momo in custody until Matsumoto Rangiku awakens. If anything comes up before she becomes conscious then we will take drastic measures. Any questions?"

The last part was more of a statement that a question but none of the captains had any objections so they all stayed silent.

"Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto announced before he turned around and disappeared. Unohana smiled at Hinamori as the captains filed out but said nothing. Hinamori smiled internally but her face was expressionless as she remembered about Hitsugaya and what soul society was going to do about him. He was a prodigy and one of the captains, at this time they couldn't depend on time to bring back his memories and they might have to take drastic measures. As Hinamori stepped out of the courtroom, not free, but knowing she still had a chance a hell butterfly landed on the lead guard and he flinched in surprise.

"I just got a report that Hitsugaya-taicho journey back to soul society was intercepted and his location is now unknown. Bring Hinamori Momo back to her containment room then quickly contact me." He then shunpoed away and Hinamori reviewed her now new options and reason. Hitsugaya disappeared and she couldn't just wait patiently while he could be hurt or killed in his state with memory loss. Problem was that she knew Hitsugaya wouldn't want her to go because of the danger involved but he would go for her. Options ran through her head as they neared the room where she knew she would have to make a choice.

……………………………….D:……………………………………..

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

Splash. Hitsugaya's eye squinted open from the cold wetness to find him self looking at dark cold stone. Getting up slowly his head pounded slightly from the sudden gravity shift but he continued to turn his head and look around at his surroundings. It was a dark damp room but had a slight part of cave in it which included one wall and the ceiling. The only furniture was 2 gray, torn beds that looked harder than the floor itself and a small table. Looking closer at one of the beds he noticed a small huddled form in one of them. Stepping closer to the dark pile Hitsugaya looked at the face to discover it was slightly familiar to him. The dark form awoke suddenly and got up slowly. Sleepily rubbing his bright gray eyes he recognized Hitsugaya and his eyes widened in shock.

"It's hero-san!"

………………………….END OF CHAPTER 8…………………..

Basically a huge cliffie chapter. Can anyone guess who the person is? Hint: chapter 6 people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter though I think it stinks even worse than the last chapter, but hey, reviews are what keeps this story alive. I'm going to try to concentrate and update more on a more regular basis for this story and my other story So Close Yet So Far for NekuxShiki. My ideas are all jumbled up and I do need some serious sleep and day dreaming to sew them all up together. Sadly this story may not be as long as I would have liked (I want 30 chapters) but it probably might be 15-20 chapters at most. Review and I will hand out cyber Haku plushies! Ugh so short D: I'm disappointed in myself for only writing about 1400 words. Whats a regular amount?


	9. Shadow’s Cast On The Mirror Like Surface

Chapter 9: Shadow's cast on the mirror like surface

Fast update? Yes? No? Well I'm happy with myself! But not much people reviewed... except for Kbookworm3! You get a special **bold **applause! **Clap clap clap WOOT!** Anyways enjoy 3

……………………….:3……………………………………….

_Previously in WTREE_

_The dark form awoke suddenly and got up slowly. Sleepily rubbing his bright gray eyes he recognized Hitsugaya and his eyes widened in shock._

"_It's hero-san!"_

Hitsugaya's face showed confusion and shock as the small boy leapt forward happily and tackled Hitsugaya.

"Hero-tan! It's really you!" he exclaimed while hugging Hitsugaya with all his might. Which wasn't much since Hitsugaya seemed to be unfazed. Kind of. Hitsugaya pushed the little boy gently away so he could see his face and talk to him. The little boy's short cut light purple hair and gray eyes shocked his memory as he remembered the little boy who was being picked on in the park.

"What are you doing here? This place is dangerous"

"That's what I should be asking hero-tan!"

Confusion etched deeper into Hitsugaya's face. Does this little boy live here? Is he related somehow to the people who brought him here? Why does he seem so at ease? Hitsugaya sighed and decided to take this slowly. Walking to the beds he sat down on the edge of one of them. The little boy stared at him, almost perfectly showing the question if he could sit next to him in his eyes. Hitsugaya smiled slightly and gestured the boy to come sit. He happily bounced over and hopped onto the bed.

"So what's your name? I can't just call you little boy all the time"

"My name's Toshiyuki! I know you're name is Hitsugaya from last time but Hero-tan sounds much better don't you think, I mean hero-tan has that nice ring to it that just is nice to say and really kinda sticks in your head!"

"Toshiyuki huh... that suits you a lot" Hitsugaya lightly chuckled. (1)

"Lot's of people say that! Including oni-chan and Tadashi! Also stupid Baka-mei and Daichi-chan!" Toshiyuki seemed to sadden when he said the name Daichi and clamped his mouth shut. Hitsugaya would have usually questioned the young boy but instead tried to ask a question to cheer him up.

"Want to talk about your friends and oni-chan?"

"Yeah! First is Tadashi san! Tadashi is really strict sometimes but is actually really kind. He looks cold and intimidating on the outside but actually is really purehearted! Next is Baka-mei. Baka-mei's real name is Bakumei but he's a real meanie and super violent. Easy to play tricks on though! Oni-chan is really nice to me when he's not working! Usually he has some time to talk to me but meanwhile he's been too busy working for Koji-sama." The last name was angrily said and laced with hatred and forced politeness.

"You don't like this Koji-sama huh Toshiyuki?"

"Of course not! Koji**-**sa-ma is so mean to oni-chan and everyone else. Whenever he says something really unfair or is mean to me or Oni-chan, Tadashi always sticks up for us and tries to protect us. Usually Oni-chan or Tadashi gets punished or hurt though because of me..." Toshiyuki then sniffled and his eyes teared as his lower lip started to pout.

"It's not fair at all! Oni-chan gets hurt all the time because of me! Koji-sama is so spiteful towards them!" Toshiyuki spat.

"Before when Daichi-chan was here Oni-chan and Tadashi were really respected and everyone was nice and happy but then Daichi-san... He... He was-" Suddenly the door banged open to show Bakumei and the white haired man from before.

"What are you doing here Baka-mei! And Reitan too I see!"

"Shut up brat! You're lucky you're brother is strong or else you would be dead by now!" Reitan shouted.

"You! **Shiro-chan **here has to go meet Koji-sama now" Bakumei shouted and lunged forward to grab Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya wasn't going down without a fight, and quickly dodged the attempt and jumped aside quickly.

"You damn freaking rat!" He cursed angrily as Hitsugaya dodged his attacks swiftly. Somehow Hitsugaya had remembered part of his own style and gained some of his old strength back. Suddenly Reitan lunged forward and jabbed Hitsugaya in the stomach, thus grabbing Hitsugaya and lifting him by the collar.

"I would let you embarrass yourself longer but we're in a hurry" Reitan spat at Bakumei. Bakumei scowled but said nothing as they quickly exited the room, leaving Toshiyuki worrying about his hero-friend.

…………………………………………………….:D………………………………..

Hinamori contemplated her options as they neared the containment room. Her time was running out as her head was swarming with questions of what to do, and what to choose.

_What happened to Shiro-chan? Is he ok?! How should I do this? Should I do this... No! Don't question youself Hinamori Momo! _She lectured herself.

_Shiro-chan is my friend! He probably doesn't want anything more than that. But I must help him! Let's see how to do this..._

Hinamori made her plan quickly grimaced, then tripped. When she landed on the ground her legs were exposed and her garment slightly loosened.

"You! Get back up!" one of the guard's barked.

"I... I think I twisted my ankle" Momo whimpered cutely.

"I can't get up myself with my hands tied. And since you guys can't help me I... what do I do?!" Momo teared and widened her eyes, pouting slightly to add more effect. The guards were **seemingly** unfazed as they stared at her. Momo tried a more... direct approach.

"maybe if you guys help me I can... do something special for you?" she questioned and shifted her legs so more skin showed. As they blushed and some of their noses bled, Hinamori scowled inwardly and hated what her plan had to be. This was the safest way to escape and the least noticeable. Remember, soul society was short on capable people so her guards were not as vigilant as they were supposed to be. The guards came closer and one of then unbound her hands slowly. Hinamori swiftly elbowed him in the gut and spun around to kick another guard in the face. Her right arm shot out to strike another guard of the remaining two and she quickly turned to deal a sharp knee jab to the remaining one.

"Lecherous idiots!" Hinamori scowled and quickly fixed her clothes. She then dragged them over and threw them in a empty closet no one used. She also grabbed a spare set of clothes and some scissors she found. Slipping quietly into an empty bathroom, she grimaced and raised the metal tools of cutting.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Enjoy? Well I didn't like the part where I had to type the 1st part of Hinamori's plan but the 2nd came out awesome. (the 2nd part is the part where she beat them up!)

(1) Toshiyuki means 'alert' and 'happy'

Couldn't find hyper D:

Review! You shall be awarded with apples! Not just any apples! But PLUSHIE APPLES! Hey right now I'm eating an apple. Can you blame me? I'm so proud of myself for updating so soon :3 Thank Christopher Columbus. Meet Koji-sama in the next chapter and who Toshiyuki's oni-chan is! Unless you figured it out already... What's Hinamori going to do? I'll try to update soon :D


	10. The Beginning of The Heavy Rain: Part 1

Chapter 10: The beginning of the heavy Rain: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Awesome! Awesomeness to my 2 reviewers **unformidable trust AND Cali-kun! **the best readers I have! Ever!

But this really tells me my story is bad and no one (but those 2) bothers to read it.

Here's the next chapter. I mean seriously I know I have some readers but still... I'm losing confidence.

Enjoy.

………………………..:D………………………………………………….

A short haired shinigami blended into the crowd. Thick bangs covered her eyes and her face remained expressionless. She seemed to be wandering but was actually searching for someone. Suddenly the target stepped into view and she quickly stepped towards him and bowed quickly.

"Excuse me but do you know where Hinamori-fukutaicho's zanpaktou is being held? I was told by the higher officials to relocate it."

The head guard seemed suspicious and he replied back with a question,

"Can I see your emblem to make sure you are a shinigami?"

(A/N I forgot where it is so I'm just putting it on the inside of the sleeve)

She hesitantly lifted her arm and folded the cloth back to show the emblem of the 4th division.

"A fourth division one?! Why the hell would they send a weakling like you to get that girl's zanpaktou?!"

"They don't want someone from a different division, because they might want to steal it. The people in the fourth division are the least probable to have thievery tendencies" she answered back in a carefully crafted monotone voice. The head guard scoffed but gave her the directions anyways.

"Her zanpaktou is being held in the 6th division warehouse. 9th one from the left." He then shunpoed off to report to the situation still at hand.

_6__th__ division?! Isn't that Byaykuya-taicho's division?! _Hinamori was always unusually tense and scared around Byakuya because of his intimidating aura and nobility. Wait... Hinamori? The wind blew strongly and swept the girls long bangs and short hair away to reveal Hinamori's determined face.

……………………………….:D……………………………………………….

Sneaking inside the 6th division was no easy task. Guards were stationed around the place to 'protect' Byakuya-sama but Byakuya obviously needed no protection. Hinamori luckily however only had to go to the warehouses to get Tobiume. Creeping along the corridor she darted behind a wall to find herself face to face with the nobility sakura-petal sword wielding expressionless master himself. His face stayed blank as Hinamori forgot herself for a moment and babbled apologetically and bowed several times.

"What are you doing here Hinamori-fukutaicho." (A/N I'm not sure if captains say fukutaicho or not). Hinamori's eyes widened but it was not that surprising that her meager disguise was figured out by a captain.

"What are you talking about Byakuya-taicho?" Hinamori asked as her last attempt that maybe he might let her off. His eyebrow raised and then Hinamori threw everything out the window.

"I'm sorry Byakuya-taicho I really need to save Shiro-chan! Please he's really important to me" Hinamori cried out and sobbed slightly as she dropped down to her knees in exhaustion. Byakuya stayed silent as she sobbed and waited until Hinamori finally calmed down. He then walked silently by and nodded slightly. Shock played on Hinamori's face as she scrambled back up and bowed.

"Thank you Byakuya-taicho!" Hinamori said cheerily as she ran off towards the warehouse. Byaykuya stopped walking once he turned the corner and looked towards the sky.

"_She and Hitsugaya reminds me of us... Hisana" _he murmured towards the sky and then closed his eyes slowly as the wind blew against his face.

(a bishie moment that never comes in real life! Zomg!)

…………………….:D………………………………………….

Hinamori counted in her head as ran towards the 9th one.

"This one!" Hinamori shouted in excitement but then calmed herself down. She then was about to open the door but heard a complaining voice coming.

_Who's here now? _Hinamori wondered as she ducked and hid behind a different warehouse.

"Why the hell would they store Hinamori's sword in my warehouse?! Everyone knows I picked this one."

"Hisagi you're not even in the 6th division." A slightly squeaky voice commented.

"Why are you even following me Kira?" Hisagi asked loudly as Hinamori head their voices getting closer.

"Well... I'm worried about Hinamori since..."

"What since she's captured?"

"Well..." Kira murmured

Hisagi raised his eyebrow then sighed "lemme guess she's gone. And then you, being the Hinamori stalker/friend you are didn't say anything."

Kira nodded his head and lowered his face but then shot back up when he realized Hisagi said stalker.

"I am not a stalker!" Kira yelled while Hisagi just grinned and walked over to the door of the warehouse. When he pulled it open he was suddenly lost in an ocean of magazines and manga.

"What's this?" Kira questioned as he picked one random one up. Blood instantly shot out of his nose as he feel in a crumpled heap onto the floor. Hisagi's head popped out of the pile and he struggled to get up.

"It was all organized too! I bet Renji was here" he grumbled before plowing through the piles in search for something. The whole time Hinamori hid silently and prayed that Hisagi would leave once he found what he wanted.

"Here it is!" he yelled in triumph while holding up... Hinamori's zanpaktou?

_What's he going to do with it?!_ Hinamori yelled internally as she panicked and started to try to think of a plan. Hisagi then suddenly turned around quickly in the direction where Hinamori was. Hinamori backed up as close as she could next to the wall and whimpered softly. Seconds seemed like days until Hisagi turned back around. Hinamori sighed with relief and slid down the wall but suddenly a flash of black was in front of her. Hisagi's loomed over her with Tobiume in hand as Hinamori stared in shock.

_Will I have to fight Hisagi-chan?_ Hinamroi panicked as she stared on blankly. Hisagi stayed silent as he threw Tobiume at her then started to walk back to the warehouse. Confusion was clear in Hinamori's eyes until Hisagi raised his hand in a good-bye gesture. Hinamori's smiled happily then bowed politely before she ran off to save the one she loves. Even though she didn't realize it.

…………………………………..

Yayness! Inspiration hit right after I got the review from Cali-kun and I am so HAPPY FROM A REVIEW! I swear if I had 5 reviews for every chapter they would be coming out like damn hotcakes! Woot! I made Hisagi perverted even though I don't know his character so well. I based his pervertedness on his tattoo =.='' though the magazines were mysteriously read by... Renji?! That's just some random crack after too much candy XD How'd you like Hinamori's haircut? I felt like it was needed somehow.

Hopefully inspiration will hit soon for the next chapter.

Review people they are my fuel for writing! Without reviews I am yet an empty shell, devoid of any inspiration.

If you review you get... Tales Of Symphonia with a complimentary Kraine pairing picture :D


	11. The Beginning of The Heavy Rain: Part 2

Chapter 11 The Beginning of the heavy Rain: part 2

Ultra fantastic super-awesome fancy thank yous to **unformedable trust, abilityPOINT and Caili-kun! **You guys reviews have SPURRED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME OUT REALLY FAST!

Reviews=faster updates so to all you people who are not reviewing, I don't care if you just say 'lol' or 'awesome. Update soon' just REVIEW! I am always absolutely ecstatic whenever I check my mail and see 'review alert' I'm like AWESOME! Wow. Enjoy! –throws Kraine pictures- go check out the game or just PM me if you want to know what the characters are like, because I absolutely LOVE THEM!

……………………..

Hitsugaya awoke to see the familiar stone walls surrounding him, yet there seemed to be a slight difference. The ceiling was higher and more grand and as Hitsugaya turned his head he saw numerous torches on the walls and a cold throne at the top of a platform. Suddenly the air flickered and people appeared at the scene as if a blurry wall was removed from Hitsugaya's sight. Standing next to the throne was Reitan and another person with dark purple hair and cloudy gray eyes.

"So you're the great prodigy everyone's talking about eh?" a low voice practically drawled and Hitsugaya switched his gaze to the once empty throne to show a medium built man with pale white skin and bright, blood red eyes. Half of his hair covering one side of his face and the rest was impeccably straight and reached his shoulder.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine" Hitsugaya retorted back yet feeling slightly lightheaded and... arrogant? (1). Reitan narrowed his eyes and spat angrily at Hitsugaya.

"Don't be so ignorant to his Excellency"

"Now now Reitan, our guest here can just call me Koji-sama" he chuckled softly.

Hitsugaya scowled.

"Do you remember me Hitsugaya-kun?" Koji asked mockingly.

"The blood must have stained your cloak horribly, did it not?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he lunged forward in his memory of the 'fight'.

_Flashback (2)_

_The cloaked figure appeared in front of him and stabbed Hitsugaya in the stomach. Blood spurted out of hitsugaya's mouth and his eyes widened in shock. The mist swirled around and dampened his once white captain's cloak which turned a deep shade of red around his stomach..._

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Hitsugaya shouted as he tried to move forward but was held back by invisible chains. Koji chuckled softly to himself but then escalated slowly to full out laughter that echoed through the room menacingly.

"The person we are interested in is not you **shiro-chan**, it is more like the person who holds immense talent in **kido** powers. The one who so happens you do not remember. She is the key to our immediate success and yet, you cannot do anything about it."

Hitsugaya scowled angrily.

"He had not remembered **yet **but he will. He definitely will. Until then he wanted to save this girl he was talking about. He had that urge, that instinct that he knew somehow he needed to protect her. Like there was a lost promise he had forgotten.

…………………………………………………………..

Hinamori now had her zanpaktou and wanted to run over to wherever Hitsugaya was but the problem at hand was, she didn't know where Hitsugaya was. Hinamori sighed and sat down in the cover of trees in the nearby forest. Looking at the sunshine streaming through the leaves she remembered when Hitsugaya had surprised her once on her birthday.

_Flashback_

"_Shiro-chan where are you taking me?"_

"_It's a surprise bed-wetter Momo" Hitsugaya smirked._

"_Shiro-channn! Don't call me that!" Hinamori pouted as Hitsugaya grinned but it changed to a 'stoic' face. Hinamori had a black cloth tied around her eyes and Hitsugaya was holding her hand to lead her._

"_Then call me Hitsugaya-taicho ehhh?" _

"_Shiro-chan!" Hinamori shouted as Hitsugaya smiled and chuckled to himself._

_Usually no one would see Hitsugaya laugh but today was a special day. An extremely important one, and the only person around was Hinamori so why not smile all he wanted and lose the stiffness? _

"_Shiro-chan why are we in the forest?" _

_Hitsugaya smiled at the question. Hinamori obviously figured out where they were from the sounds of the forest animals and the feeling of the ground they walked on. Hitsugaya suddenly stopped and Hinamori tried to figure out what he was going to do. Hitsugaya silently and softly removed the cloth to hear Hinamori's gasp. They were in a quiet glade in the middle of the forest. It wasn't an almost mythical place with waterfalls and happy-go-lucky deer and fancy exotic plants, but to Hinamori it was absolutely perfect. Tall trees only let in soft rays of sunshine that illuminated the plants with a soft, almost homely feeling. Moss covered the forest floor and medium sized rocks were littered about. Familiar but still stunning plants littered the floor all around them. What really shone the most to Hinamori was a small young cherry blossom tree that was no taller than her waist._

"_Shiro-chan it's… it's beautiful" Hinamori managed to gasp softly as she gazed around at her surroundings. Hitsugaya smiled at her awestruck face and sat down onto one of the rocks._

"_I love it!" Hinamori shouted in joy after the initial shock wore away then tackled Hitsugaya in excitement._

"_It's absolutely fantastic Shiro-chan! How did you find this place?! Did you plant the tree there? Or was it somehow already here?!" Hinamori shot question after question, not noticing Hitsugaya's now prominent blush on his cheeks from the close contact._

"_Happy birthday Momo" was the only thing Hitsugaya could muster as he turned his face sideways to try to hide his embarrassment. Hinamori just smiled and continued to hug him, oblivious to the closeness in her giddy state._

_End Flashback_

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash then Hinamori quickly turned to see a strange light, almost an orb in the air. As it bobbed through the air it progressed deeper into the forest, almost as if it were beckoning her to come closer.

"Shiro….chan?"

Somehow the light reminded her of Hitsuagay, the memory of feelings so painful it hurt deeply. Lost in her thoughts she started to follow the light, though uncertain of what it was leading her too. All she knew that it would help her find Shiro-chan. Somehow, she knew.

………………………………………….

Yeah I know that was OOC but I could not help it! It's a signature line from Tales Of Symphonia that Lloyd Irving always says to the enemy/unknown person when they ask for his name. And then everyone calls him arrogant XD

(2) The flashback was just for people who didn't remember. Which is probably everyone since it was such a long time ago XD I love my reviewers! I give you a fake remake of the super awesome Buster Sword from FF7! And a complimetary Clotif pairing plushie for all you Clotif supporters who may be reading this! REVIEW AND THE CHAPERS SHALL BE FAST LIKE THIS ONE!


End file.
